I Am Not Afraid
by HelloBeastie
Summary: What happens to Maleficent and Aurora after the battle? Will Aurora find out the real truth to why Maleficent was her "true love's kiss?" (Maleficent/Aurora) (Malora) (Aurora/Maleficent) (Maleficent and Aurora) (Aurora and Maleficent)
1. Chapter 1

Aurora sat by the pretty rainbow water looking down at the beautiful gold crown that was given to her by her aunties. She felt such happiness in her heart that she could be close with godmother and the moors. Godmother had given her life again, she had given her the love that no one could ever give her.

Aurora noticed a familiar shadow only a few feet from her. She smiled. "I know you're there. Don't be afraid."

Maleficent walked out and gave a warm smile, "I am not afraid." Maleficent felt a huge flutter in her stomach seeing those blue eyes look at her. Her heart started to pound in her chest as she sat down next to Aurora.

Aurora inhaled deeply as godmother sat down. Aurora could smell that beautiful scent of rain and blossom petals that godmother always has. She looked stunning. Her hair was long past her shoulders and shined the most beautiful chestnut brown. Her green eyes sparkled. Her silk, forest green dress hugged her slender body frame. Aurora always found it hard not to stare at her.

"Did you enjoy the celebration, beastie?" Maleficent asked softly.

"I did very much, godmother. Now I am not sure what do from here. Everything is happening so fast. I barely know my people and yet I have to watch over them in the near future. I don't want to move away from here...I don't want to move away from you."

"I'd love for you to stay here with me. It gets lonely for me sometimes. Diaval has his own family to look after now too." Maleficent heart ached at the thought of Aurora leaving the moors, but she knew she couldn't be selfish. Not again. "But you need to do what is right for you and maybe that is ruling and becoming more socialized with the humans."

"Humans are...different. I know I am one, but I've been around fairies my whole life. Until recently, you and my aunties were the only beings I have spoken too."

"Give the humans a chance. Thanks to you I see the potential they have," Maleficent said with a smile. "You aren't going to be crown queen of the kingdom for another few weeks, so stop worrying so much."

Aurora lay her head on Maleficent's lap causing Maleficent to tense up and her her heart to pound with excitement at her touch. Aurora breathed in her beautiful scent that made her heart feel at ease. "May I stay here again tonight, godmother? I can't sleep in that dark castle."

Maleficent stroked the long blonde hair. "You know you can stay here as long as you need."


	2. Chapter 2

Aurora spent the following morning meeting her people, shaking hands, and talking about her future as queen. The humans absolutely loved her as did everyone who met her.

Aurora finally found the perfect moment and ran back to the moors where she laid flat down on to the grass seeing the butterflies fly around her and wild flowers glittering in the sunlight.

"Well well, princess, you snuck out before I got a chance to say hello."

Aurora jumped up startled only to see Philip climb off his horse and walk right towards her. "My apologies, Prince Philip, I just had enough of the babbling humans for one day."

"I don't blame you. I make excuses to run errands to get away from my king and queen parents."

Maleficent looks down at beautiful Aurora laughing and giggling with Philip. The site of them two laughing felt like a Knife driving through her heart.

Maleficent hears a familiar "cawh" come from a familiar friend. She waves her hand and Diaval turns human and stands right next to her. "I can smell your fear from miles away, Maleficent. You need to tell her."

"I don't know what you are talking about" Maleficent said quickly avoiding his know-it-all stare.

"You are scared of losing her. She doesn't belong with him. He is not her true love. You are. Don't you remember that you are the true love that woke her up?"

"Of course I remember; it was one of the happiest moments of my life...but that doesn't make me her true love. Maybe Philip is her true love and his kiss just took longer to kick in." Maleficent said sarcastically trying to hide her heartache.

"I've seen the way you look at her. You can't stand to be apart from her. When she was growing up you would sleep in the tree outside her window. Even now that she is practically grown you still can't help but watch after her."

"Stop it, Diaval...I can't talk about this" Maleficent said in a weak voice as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Can't talk about what?" Aurora came running through.

Maleficent startled, almost fell over and Diaval caught her. "What the hell, Beastie, you scared the magic out of me."

"I'm sorry...Philip just left and I saw your shadow and so I came over..." Aurora saw the fairy's watery eyes and her trembling hands. "Maleficent, what's the matter?" Aurora touched her arm.

Maleficent quickly moved away. Maleficent always tensed if she touched her. "I'm fine."

"Then why do you look like you are about to cry?" Aurora softly asked.

"Uhm...I don't know.. I"

"Crow dander!" Shouted Diaval so suddenly that both women looked at him oddly. "I am a crow and she has allergies."

"Way to save the moment, Diaval" Maleficent said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. She turned him back into a bird. "I'll talk to you later, Diaval."

Both girls looked at each other and started laughing.

...

It was evening and Aurora comes back from washing up in the fresh water pond. Her hair was wet and she had on a clean, simple blue dress. Maleficent was waiting for her as usual. She had made a fire on account it was cool tonight.

Aurora saw Maleficent looking quite tired. Like she hadn't slept in a while.

"Godmother?" Aurora spoke as she touched her shoulder.

Maleficent tensed up as usual. "What is it, beastie?"

"When was the last time you slept? You look like your are about to collapse...You are always awake when I all asleep and awake when I wake up."

"I'm fine. I just have trouble letting myself hit deep sleep is all."

"Why is that?"

"It is just an irrational fear I guess."

"What are you so afraid of? Nothing is going to hurt you here."

Maleficent didn't answer she just looked down at the ground.

"Here, lay next to me and let yourself sleep." Aurora said motioning her to lay on the blanket beside her. "I'll look after you. You can trust me."

"No no." Maleficent said worryingly. "I only let myself take small light naps so I can be alert if anything bad happens. I need to watch over you anyway."

"No you don't. I am grown up. I can take care of myself. You need to sleep if you want to be able to function enough to look after anyone" Aurora says with a funny smile.

"Okay...Wake me if anything happens." Maleficent nervously laid down beside Aurora feeling sleep wanting to hit, but she tried to resist it.

"I will" aurora smiled. She started to stroke her hair, which again made Maleficent tense up. She could feel Maleficent's heart pounding out of control. "Relax, godmother. I'm just stroking your hair like you do mine."

As Aurora stroked her hair Maleficent felt chills run down her body and tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach. She was so tired that she went into a deep sleep. A deep sleep she hasn't had in over 16 years.

Aurora watched her sleep. She leaned in and smelled her hair. The smell was so amazing that she felt butterflies in stomach. Maleficent began to squirm and cry. Aurora didn't know that to do. Seems like a violent nightmare. She started shaking. Aurora puts her hand on her shoulder."Godmother are you alright?"

"Shhhh. Let her sleep," darts out Thistlewit from the darkness. "She needs it. She isn't strong enough without sleep" whispered Thistlewit.

"What are you doing here? You gave me a fright...what is wrong with her?" Aurora said in panic.

"She is just having a nightmare. It'll pass. it always does."

"This happens every time she sleeps? Why?"

Thistlewit looked shyly at aurora. "Her past haunts her...Here, I'll show you." Thistlewit then makes magic with her hands. A cloud of grey smoke appears in front of aurora. Images appear of godmother's past. She could see everything clearly. Godmother looked exactly the same as she does now. Started it out with Maleficent leaning against a man who looks like her father. He gives her something to drink that makes her fall into a sleep. Aurora is horrified when she sees her father cut off Maleficent's wings because he failed to kill her. Thistlewit moves her hands to show Maleficent waking up after having her wings sliced off. She sees her godmother in pain and barely able to walk. The terrifying sobs and sorrow that came out of godmother were too much for Aurora to bare...

"Stop. I don't want to see anymore." Aurora says through streams of tears. "I didn't realize my father was that cruel...I can't believe he hurt her like that. I never knew it was that bad. she never told me any of this."

Thistlewit wiped the tears away from Aurora's cheek and they watched Maleficent finally calm down. "That is why she cursed you. She wanted to hurt him...I thought you knew...I was just showing you how traumatic is for a fairy to lose her wings...that is one of the reason she has nightmares..."

"I knew my father was the reason she cursed me, but I never put the pieces together..." Aurora spoke as she wiped her eyes some more.

"Please don't tell her I told you" Thistlewhit pleaded.

"I won't. You didn't mean any harm showing me that" said aurora.

"Maleficent is a good fairy. She is just scared and broken. Having you in our lives has helped her out a lot, but the bad memories and fears still weaken her" sighed Thistlewit. "I best be going back. Let her sleep."

"You said that was one of her nightmares, what other nightmares does she..." aurora stopped herself when she realized her auntie had already left. Aurora covered Maleficent's thin body with a blanket, placed a kiss on her pale white cheek, and let her sleep through the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Maleficent wakes up late the next morning. She sits up suddenly, "Aurora?" The ground is cold and covered with frost. The leaves on the trees and the plants also were blanketed with a layer of frost; the air was cold and damp. The scene was all to familiar..."Aurora! Aurora!" Maleficent brushed the frost off her wings and stood up panicking...Frost had covered her long hair. Her heart pounded so rapidly in her chest that she could hear it in her ears. "Please answer me, Beastie."

A rustling noise in the trees startled Maleficent. Aurora came out of the forest wrapped in a hooded blue coat and a basket of nuts and berries. "Godmother, I am right here. I was getting cold, so I went to crab some clothes and food.." Aurora saw fear in Maleficent's eyes. When Maleficent spotted her she leaned up against a tree and grabbed her chest in a panic relief that Aurora was okay. Maleficent then kept touching her wings as if they were going to run away from her. Aurora walked over and grabbed her hand snapping Maleficent out of her worries. "Everything's okay, I didn't mean to startle you. Don't be afraid."

Maleficent pulled her hand away, "I am not afraid" she said softly beginning to calm down. She sat down shivering. Aurora put a coat over her shoulder and put some berries in front of her. Maleficent looked deep into the blue eyes. She reached out her hand and touched Aurora's cheek. Aurora's breathing became heavy when she did so. "You're freezing, Aurora..I am so sorry. You could have caught your death in this cold. You should have woke me like I asked" Maleficent snapped slightly and quickly stood up.

"I am okay. You needed your sleep. The fairy people told me to not wake. All I had to do was put on a coat." Aurora giggles, "I am not going to freeze to death, Godmother."

"It's not funny." Maleficent said softly and managed to form a delicate smile. She then put her hands up in the air and closed her eyes. Instantly a warm golden glow came from her long elegant fingers. Within seconds they frost melted, the sun peaked through the clouds, leaves perked up a beautiful rich green color, flowers bloomed and the air became warm. Maleficent sat down and closed her eyes and smiled as the warm sun hit her pale skin. She felt so strong and full of energy thanks to her sleep-filled night.

"You are so amazing." Aurora said in awe as everything changed and the butterflies flew around her. "Who made the moors go so cold?" She asked as she removed her coat.

"Me." Maleficent said shamefully. "I didn't mean to."

"How can you perform magic when you aren't even awake?" Aurora asked between mouthfuls of berries.

Maleficent realizing she was ravenous popped one in her mouth. "Strong, deep emotions can radiate from a fairy's body causing the environment around her to change."

"Was it your nightmares?" Aurora asked kindly.

Maleficent quickly responded, "What are you talking about? Who told you that?" Maleficent snapped defensively.

"I heard you...You cry and tense up." Aurora said calmly. It saddened her deeply that after all the time they've spent with each other that godmother wasn't as open with her. She rarely showed emotion. "What was your nightmares about?"

"That is not your concern." Maleficent said as she looked away and continued eating.

"Do you dream about something chasing after you or someone hurting you?"

Maleficent looked deep into her eyes; studying the blonde like she was trying to read her mind, refusing to respond.

Aurora refused to let the subject go. "Nightmares stem from fear, godmother. They can also come from traumatic experiences..or they..."

"Can we talk about it some other time?" Maleficent interrupted in a cracked voice. "Please?"

"If that is what you wish. You know you can tell me anything? I am here for you. We are suppose to look after each other remember? I am not going to run away or anything."

"Last time I confessed something you did run away from me." Maleficent's eyes glazed over like she was going to cry. She shrugged it away as usual. "You have a meeting with your people today. Get going. they are waiting. I'll be right here if you decide to come back today."

A tear streamed down Aurora's face as she turned away heading off to her kingdom without saying anything.

Maleficent flew up into the sky and watched Aurora to make sure she got there safely. Never taking her eyes off of her. Not for one second.


	4. Chapter 4

Aurora came running to the moors after meeting with her people once again. She longed for the beauty of the land and fairy people. "Godmother?" She looked around, but didn't see her. She heard rustling behind her.

"I'm here." Maleficent spoke calmly.

Aurora turned around slowly..."What do you think?"

Maleficent eyes widen as she looked at Aurora. She looked older, beautiful..

"The women made me up to look more like a woman since I am 17 now." Aurora stared at maleficent who just studied her. "I told them to make my lips red like yours and they put me in this form fitting blue dress." Maleficent looked at her deep blue dress as it exposed her chest and fitted tightly around her tiny waist and curvy hips.

"You look stunning, Beastie...You are no longer a child."

Aurora smiled that familiar smile. "I still will never look as stunning as you."

Maleficent smiled and rolled her eyes playfully as she tried to ignore her fluttering heart.

"I have a surprise for you...My kingdom told me that I can't become queen until I find a suitor. Unfortunately the men don't think women are capable of ruling alone, but no matter because they said I can choose a suitor..anyone I want."

"I figured the humans would try to get you to find someone before you take the throne on your 18th birthday." Maleficent said in annoyance.

"I want to ask you, Maleficent...Will you be my suitor?"

Maleficent turned to look at her in shock.

"They said I could choose anyone and you could still protect the moors and I'll rule my kingdom. We can still live together and look after one another" Aurora smiled.

Maleficent smiled a sad, awkward smile... "Aurora...

"You don't want to?" Aurora said immediately.

"It's not that...when the humans say they need you to find a suitor they mean for you to choose a lover for you to marry and have children with...someone you are in love with."

Aurora looked down confused. "I have to have children?"

"I don't know if you _have to_ per-say, but you are expected to so someone can carry on the kingdom after to you."

"So I have to find a man?"

"Well traditionally a woman marries a man and the man and woman...you know...they become intimate.." Maleficent said awkwardly trying to use hand gestures.

"I know how all of that works, Godmother" Aurora said interrupting putting down Maleficent's hands. "My aunties may have tried to feed me spiders at one point, but at least they had knowledge on the facts of life and told me about it a few years ago." Aurora said with a serious expression shining behind her long black lashes. Maleficent admired the smokey eyes making Aurora's blue eyes stand out.

"What if I were to pick you anyway? I mean it is my choice, so who says I have to follow tradition?" Aurora said looking into the piercing green eyes.

"Humans don't like what they don't understand or what differs from the norm. That's why they wanted to take over the moors for so many years. The magic and power here makes them nervous and well if you pair a human with a fairy they would be angry."

"But you seem more human like than any of the other fairies."

Maleficent looked offended

"I mean appearance wise, you look like a woman with wings almost"

"Aurora, they wouldn't want a woman being partnered with another woman. They find that wrong."

"So they made me up, so I can look appealing to a man, so he will want to marry me." Aurora looked almost angry.

"It will be okay, the right man will come along and you may fall in love with him and want to spend the rest of your life with him." Maleficent said in a calm voice trying to hide the hurt she felt about aurora leaving the moors and marrying.

Aurora placed her hand on Maleficent's, but maleficent as usual pulled away. Aurora stood up pacing the ground. "Maleficent, how will I know when I find the right person. I don't have much time...what am I suppose to feel?"

Maleficent stood up and turned to face her. "What do you think you are suppose to feel?"

"I don't know...I love the fairy people and my aunties...but being in love should feel different right?"

Maleficent walked close to Aurora backing her up against the tree. Maleficent's whole body was piratically pressed against Aurora's. The scent of Aurora's perfume mixed with her natural scent made Maleficent's heart skip a beat. She place her hand over Aurora's bare chest where she could feel her heart beat. "You should feel something different in here." Aurora felt her stomach drop as if she were suddenly falling. Without removing her hand Maleficent continued "You should feel like you would do anything to be close to them. You will feel a constant flutter in your stomach and sudden increase warmth in heart every time you are near them..almost like you can't breath, but at the same time feeling like you can't breath without them."

Aurora felt her cheeks flush and was hoping Maleficent didn't notice her rapid heart rate. She felt her lower body pulsate. "Is that how you felt for Stephan...?"

Maleficent withdrew her hand quickly. "No I did not...I thought I did, but I was too young. He was my friend, my best friend. You see that there aren't any fairies like me around here, so it got lonely for me as a young fairy girl. He made me feel not so alone, but he wasn't someone I was in love with."

"Then how do you know what it is like? Who else have you been in love with?" Aurora grabbed her arm and with a strong grip turned Maleficent around. Aurora was tall enough to see eye to with Maleficent.

"Aurora! Is that you?" price Philip came running through the trees. "Oh my goodness you look amazing. So grown up." Maleficent shook away from Aurora's grip.

"Thank you, is there something you need, Philip? I am in the middle of a conversation." Aurora said in a serious tone.

"I didn't mean to interrupt"

"You didn't" Maleficent said quickly. "I was just leaving." Maleficent flew away leaving Aurora confused.

Philip grabbed Aurora's hand. "You look amazing"

"The women gave me a makeover so I'd be more attractive and older looking so I can find a suitor." Aurora said in a mocking tone. "Pardon my rudeness, but what do you need?"

"I don't need anything I just want to see you...I love spending time with you." Philip said smiling.

"Thanks that is very sweet, Philip, but I am afraid I am a little stressed out trying to figure things out to talk."

"I know what will help." Philip sang happily.

Aurora looked at him sarcastically "Oh yeah and what would that be?"

Philip grabbed her hands, "Marry me, Aurora. Please let me be your king and let me take care of you."

...

Maleficent, watching Aurora as always, ran away tears filling her eyes when she heard Philip propose to Aurora. She ran until her legs gave out from dragging her wings. She sank down on her knees and buried her head into her hands and sobbed. She sobbed like she did a long time ago when she lost something special.

Diaval flew by her hearing her sob. He landed beside her poking her with his beak.

"Go away, Diaval!"

He continued pecking her.

"Oh for goodness sake" Maleficent waved her hands "Into a fucking a man."

Diaval's crow figured morphed into a man. He stood up and stretched. "I have to say that that last incantation was a bit insulting." He said sarcastically. "Why are you crying like a baby?"

Maleficent wiped her eyes. "What do you want?"

"My wife and I have built our nest near the kingdom, you know, and well...the humans are expressing a lot of concern for Aurora always coming to the moors and sleeping here. They aren't happy that she keeps sneaking out of her room to come be with you." Diaval said nervously.

"When are the humans ever not concerned in other people's business?" Maleficent said as she kept wiping away the streaming tears.

Diaval had a hunch to why Maleficent was upset. "She may not say yes to him, Maleficent." You need to tell her.

"Don't change the subject. Why are you here?"

...

"Come on, Aurora. We'd be great together. Say yes. I am the only man you spend time with. Who else did you plan on marrying? It'll finally get you away from that Maleficent fairy." Philip said trying to get Aurora to accept his proposal.

Aurora turned suddenly and looked at Philip. "I don't want to be away from Maleficent."

"No one likes her you know?" Philip spoke annoyed.

"That's because of her curse and the fact that some think she killed the king, but I will assure them how amazing she is. She saved my life. You wouldn't be proposing to me if it wasn't for her."

"Technically, I would be if she never cursed you."

"Mistakes happen. She is totally forgiven by me. I will have my kingdom forgive her. She woke me." Aurora explained angrily.

Philip rolled his eyes. "She was your true love's kiss, Aurora. That concerns people and quite frankly bothers me too."

"Why? That doesn't make any sense? She cared about me and that love woke me up. big deal."

"True love's kiss is between lovers, Aurora."

"True love can come in many different forms, Philip. People can have different ideas on what true love is."

"Okay true, but Maleficent's idea on what true love is, is the only one that matters because she is the one that set the spell." Philip said smugly while taking a bite of an apple.

"I don't understand" Aurora said quietly.

"It is simple, darling. My father and I have been studying fairies for years. It is one of the reasons I passed through here a lot to give messages to king Stephan. See when a fairy makes a spell it has to be specific or it won't work. When a fairy tells a flower to grow, she has to be specific on how it should grow, for how long, and how big. Same concept." Philip explained with his mouth full.

"She had her heart broken by who she thought was her true love...and therefore she made the spell out to where it can only be broken if my true love kissed me...like when she was in love, or thought, she was in love with Stephan..." Aurora said with wide eyes.

"Exactly. Gross isn't it?" Philip said smacking. "So she is your true love technically. She hasn't tried to like feel you up has she or have you tried to feel her...

"No!" Aurora interrupted. "She isn't an animal, Philip."

"Good. I told my father you were pure. He will be relieved to know that I am not getting married to impure girl. Don't worry, we will get you away from Maleficent when we get married." Philip said as he grabbed Aurora and kissed her.

Aurora tried to pushed him off "Stop it! I never said I'll marry you and I am not going to be separated from Maleficent. She has done nothing but protect me. She hasn't done anything wrong."

Philip tightened his grip on Aurora as he wrapped he hand around her back successfully forcing his tongue down her throat.

...

Diaval had his arms wrapped around Maleficent's wings. as Maleficent was watching near by. "Leave her be. She can take care of herself."

"Let me go! He is hurting her." Maleficent said trying to free her wings but Diaval had his grip around the wings she she couldn't move.

"She can do this. She is woman now, she is strong and can fight by herself. If he becomes to much I'll let you attack him, but you will only make your situation worse if I let you go now. Remembered what we just talked about."

Maleficent shook in upset and anger and stopped fighting.

...

Aurora finally was able to push him off enough to get his tongue out of her mouth. "I will never marry you! You are the animal!"

He backed off laughing.

"Don't you touch me again. Ever. I will not or will ever marry you! You and your father are no longer welcome here." Aurora said shaking.

Philip climbed on his horse. "You don't have a choice, darling. If you don't marry me, then you can't be queen. If you aren't queen then I am the new king of Stephan's kingdom. It has been arranged for years. Women can't rule on their own. Haha. Hopefully you're smarter than you seem and you'll make the right decision."

Suddenly a familiar crow winked at Aurora and crapped on top Philip's head.

"UHHGG! I can't wait until I destroy these moors!." Philip said as he rode off.

Aurora Stared blankly in shock as Philip rode away.

Maleficent came running. "Aurora, are you okay?!" Aurora was so shaking that she clumsily fell to the ground. Maleficent grabbed her arm trying to get Aurora's attention, but all Aurora did was hiss is pain. Maleficent pulled up Auroras sleeves and saw bruises forming on Aurora's arm from where Philip grabbed her. "I'm sorry I wasn't there...I tried to, but Diaval wouldn't let me...Talk to me" Maleficent grabbed Aurora's chin forcing Aurora to look at her.

"I'm scared, Maleficent." Aurora said trying to be an adult, and not cry but failed when she looked in Maleficent's eyes. Tears streamed down Aurora's face. "What am I going to do? I don't want to marry him."

Things began to grow dark for Aurora as Maleficent blew a cloud of gold dust making Aurora fall asleep.

Diaval flew and landed by the two woman "into a man."

"Why did you put her to sleep? You haven't done that in ages. You still need to talk to her." Diaval said in concern.

"I know, but not now. She needs to sleep...She has had a hard day...I think I may have to put the walls back up, Diaval...


	5. Chapter 5

Aurora woke up feeling quite energized. She saw Thistlewit putting food together for her. "Auntie, what are you doing?"

"You haven't eaten much in days, so I'd thought I could at least help get your strength back. I have helped raised you for 16 years, so are like a daughter to me."

"Oh my goodness I haven't had food like this in ages. I have eating berries and nuts for weeks," Aurora said as she inhaled her food.

"How is Maleficent? She has been putting walls up..."

Aurora choked on her human food. "She what?"

"Well after your...encounter with Prince Philip she didn't want to risk it...He was scary."

Aurora stood up and called for Maleficent, "God mother!?"

"Let her be." Thistlewit said making Aurora sit back down. "Finish eating and clean up and get your head on straight before you go yelling at her...She doesn't like yelling. When I fussed at Maleficent, when she was a young, fairy for messing up the garden she climbed in a tree and cried for 2 hours." Thistlewit said smiling.

"How did you know her as young fairy? Weren't you young as well?"

"I was younger, but I was fully grown. Fairies age differently. You can say Maleficent is like a daughter to me like you are... even though she never grew out of her rebellious attitude," Thistlewit said giggling "but she means well."

Maleficent and Diaval came walking through the trees. Maleficent was responding to Aurora's call, "I'm working, Aurora, what is..." Maleficent stopped as she saw aurora with a turkey leg in her mouth eating meat and potatoes. "Disgusting," Maleficent said in a whisper.

"I am appalled." Diaval said going pale. "Eating a bird? You think you know a person" Diaval said sarcastically as he walked away.

"Sorry Maleficent, but Aurora has to have more nutrients than we do. We learned that the hard way when she was little," Thistlewit said shyly.

"I know. I understand. I underestimate you, Thistlewit. Thank you for watching her."

Aurora, annoyed, put her food down and went by the creak to clean up and wash the makeup off that the women had put on her yesterday. "I don't need to be watched. Maybe no one remembers but I am 17 years old. I will be turning 18 in no time."

"I best be going." Thistlewit said as she smiled at Maleficent and flew away.

"Are you angry with me?" Maleficent said in an accusing tone.

"I don't know, should I be? You are putting walls up without consulting me. I am to be queen, you know?"

"Only if you marry," Maleficent shot back.

Aurora eyes welled up and she splashed her face with water hoping Maleficent didn't notice. Maleficent could still smell Aurora's perfume and saw the young face of the girl she loved when she washed the makeup off her face.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you...Please don't run away. I know yesterday went bad with Philip, but I am just trying to.."

"Run away?" Aurora interrupted. "God mother I am not going anywhere." Aurora walked towards her where she was inches away. Aurora put her arm on Maleficent, always forgetting how Maleficent always jerked away at her touch. "God mother you have to have faith in me. I know I acted like a baby last night, but I am stronger than you think." Aurora looked down at her arms and Maleficent did the same as they eyed the bruises on her arm. "To tell you the truth I am worried about Philip..." Aurora said quietly.

""What?!" Maleficent shouted. "After what he did? Aurora he betrayed you are worried about him. He almost...you know?"

"He didn't almost...you know...I know how this sounds, but I don't think he wanted to hurt me..?"

"How can you think that after what he did?"

"He is very strong...If he wanted to hurt me...he would have tried a little harder. It wasn't too hard to shake from his grip and he was trembling the whole time...the look in his eyes was of pure fear."

Maleficent threw her hands up and started pacing.

"I know what he did was wrong, but in all the months...over a year that I have known him, he has never been more than kind to me. Why all of the sudden would he do this? His father is the bad man...He is pressuring him...Philip is scared, God Mother.."

Maleficent's eyes welled up with tears and she turned away so Aurora wouldn't notice. "How do you do that?"

"Do what, God Mother?"

"Someone hurts you and betrays you and you still only see the good potential that they have. The amount of kindness and love you have in your heart is really quite remarkable, Aurora..." Maleficent's voice cracked. "I wish I had a kind heart like you."

"You do", Aurora said as she tried to get Maleficent to face her. "Not every man is Stephan...You don't need to be affraid."

"I am not afraid," Maleficent snapped at her. " I need to finish the wall. Don't you go talk to that boy again, do you understand?"

"God Mother...I can speak to whomever I please" Aurora said shyly regretting her backtalk.

Maleficent looked heartbroken as she walked away.

When Maleficent was gone Aurora called out "Diaval I know you are there, you can stop ease dropping."

"Well why don't you just fry me up and eat me?" He said always being sarcastic.

Aurora gave a half smile. "I would never eat crows, Diaval."

"I know. I am just messing with you." Diaval said seriously. "Are you okay?"

"No.. " Aurora said choking back tears. "I hurt her. I didn't mean to, but she treats me like a child and I want her to see me as a woman."

"She isn't trying to treat you as a child. She is trying to protect the woman she loves.." Diaval said. "I agree with her, though. Philip is bad news.."

"I still need to talk to him like an adult...He and his people; well my people too...don't like Maleficent, but Diaval you could be near by encase I needed you. I can't just ignore him or run away. I can at least understand what he and his father plan to do and try to find someway to reason with them...or at least get all the information I need to come up with a plan."

"Maleficent would be angry with me, though."

"Yes, but you will be protecting her. Can you imagine the war that would happen if she laid a hand on the prince? They don't like her as it is."

"That is true...She watched as he hurt you, but I wouldn't let her move. I grabbed a hold of her wings so she couldn't move...because like you said, if she was violent towards the prince it would only make the situation worse."

"She was trying to protect me? She was there?" Aurora said in surprise.

"She is always around Aurora...Your whole life she couldn't separate herself from you."

"Because she felt guilty for the curse she bestowed upon me." Aurora said back at Diaval.

"That is part of it, but there is more to it than that...

"What are you two talking about?" Maleficent interrupted as walked out startling both Diaval and Aurora. Maleficent raised an eyebrow at Diaval. Hoping Diaval kept his mouth shut.

"She was apologizing for eating a bird. I for one was very upset by all of this. I am still not over it." Diaval said in his joking manner as always; making Aurora giggle.

Maleficent waved her hand and Diaval transformed into a crow and he flew away into the sunlight.

"What were you two talking about?" Maleficent asked seriously.

"I want to talk to Philip like an adult. I wanted Diaval to be near by for my protection. Since Diaval is just a 'man' Philip will think is just a member of my kingdom and won't have a reason to attack the moors...It will also protect you."

"I am sorry I told you that you couldn't speak to Philip. You are right you are turning into a woman everyday...a strong, smart, and beautiful one I might add...I am proud of you and since we are both adults I will compromise with you."

Aurora eyes lit up and her cheeks blushed. Maleficent has never paid her such a complement before. "Thank you, Maleficent," Aurora said staring right into her green eyes.

Maleficent's heart skipped a beat. Aurora had never addressed her by her name before. Aurora really was growing up.


End file.
